


marks of love

by trixiechick



Series: Wildlife [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, puppyboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer break is over, and Samezuka and Iwatobi are having a joint practice at Iwatobi, but everyone is distracted by...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	marks of love

**Author's Note:**

> a follow-up to [**sharing snacks**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1847188) for [butleronduty](http://butleronduty.tumblr.com/) because [i find this a very productive use of time](http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com/post/89955846034/whos-been-a-good-boy) *chu*

"All right, it's great to have everyone here once again! I hope we all had a good summer break, but it's nearly time for competition again, so... we're going to start off with some time trials, and then we'll group up for relay exercises. That's right, isn't it, Mikoshiba-san?" Makoto's tail was wagging vigorously.

Mikoshiba, like many members of the Samezuka team who had come to Iwatobi for a joint practice, was staring slack-jawed at Makoto's exposed skin. 

"Er," Gou jumped forward, and blew her whistle. "Great! Let's get going, then!"

Makoto beamed at her, and went to the Iwatobi team to decide the order for time trials. Mikoshiba snapped out of his reverie, and he started to bark at his own team.

Gou sighed.

It was no wonder that the Samezuka team and captain were distracted. Gou could see the swim club's new fan club at the fence, and they were furiously whispering to each other. There had been a rumor in school that day that Tachibana Makoto had a bite mark on his neck, but no one could absolutely verify it, so it had largely been dismissed. However, now that he was in his swim suit, it was obvious that he _did_ have a bite mark on his neck... and on his shoulder, his side, and scratch marks on his chest and back.

He looked like he had been in a catfight, and Gou had a bad, bad feeling that she knew more than she should about _that_.

Hana-chan kept hissing at her to come over, but Gou kept her ears and tail down, and just did her job as team manager. The first chance she got, though, she went over to her brother, and pinched his arm. 

"Ow! What the hell?" he asked her, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was, instead, glaring at a Samezuka boy who was staring at Makoto's scratched-up back.

"Can't you control yourself?" she hissed at him, her fur puffing up on her tail and ears. " _Everyone_ is going to be talking about Makoto-senpai's _love marks_ , you know!"

"That guy's been staring at Makoto's ass for like ten minutes now! Bastard," Rin snarled, his tail swishing back and forth predatorily. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Gou rolled her eyes. "Isn't that the Samezuka backstroker? For the relay team? I think he's just trying to get some pointers by watching Makoto-senpai."

"I'll give him some pointers," Rin hissed, holding his claws up.

Gou swatted at his hands, growling. "You're ruining Makoto-senpai's reputation as the perfect angel of the school! What do you have to say for yourself?"

He actually looked at his sister sheepishly. "Well. I didn't leave _all_ those marks. ...Haru left an impressive bite mark on the inside of his thigh," Rin grinned, showing off far too many of his teeth.

Gou rolled her eyes. "That is _really_ good to know and I'm going to spend a few minutes thinking about your boyfriend biting your other boyfriend on the inside of his thigh, but Makoto-senpai is not actually _naked_ , so at least Haru-senpai's mark isn't _visible_. _You_ , on the other hand, practically tore him to shreds! Just remember, Makoto-senpai is a puppy, they're very sensitive. And breakable."

Rin grinned a sex grin and Gou's stomach dropped and she regretted so many things. "Oh, he's pretty durable..." Rin licked his lips.

Gou punched him as hard as she could. "You have destroyed all my girlish dreams and you're hogging all the hot older boys, too!"

"I saw them first!" Rin complained, rubbing his chest where she punched him.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away. Still avoiding the fan club's desperate pleas for her to come over and give them details, she went over to where Nitori was recording time data. She looked over his shoulder, and he looked up and smiled sheepishly at her. "Looks like Tachibana-san has shaved off another second from his time. That's going to be really tough for us!"

"Good!" she beamed. "He sure seems... energetic..." she cleared her throat.

"Ah... yes..." Nitori agreed unwillingly.

"Must be an older woman," Mikoshiba mused.

Gou jumped, not even realizing the other captain was so close. For once, though, he wasn't paying attention to her. He was entirely fixated on Makoto, his red, wolfish ears pointed and his bushy tail lowered. 

"An older woman who gets her claws and fangs into a younger man... it's really a perfect combination, two people at their sexual peak... yes..." Mikoshiba licked his chops, and Gou took a step back, moving slightly to put Nitori between herself and Mikoshiba.

Unfortunately, Makoto chose that moment to come over to their group. "How was my time?"

Before Nitori could think of answering, Mikoshiba grabbed onto Makoto. "C'mhere, you sly dog! I always thought of retrievers as, well, puppies, but maybe you got some wolf in you after all!" He rubbed his fist into Makoto's chest.

"Eh?" Makoto looked deeply, deeply confused.

"So, where did you meet this..." Mikoshiba looked over all of Makoto's love marks jealously, getting a good chance to see just how many and how deep they were. "This _clearly_ hungry fox of yours?"

"Eh?" Makoto tilted his head to the side.

"I mean, if she has a sister...!" Mikoshiba laughed. "But seriously, this chick is... _wild_ , just... It's not my cousin Mari, is it? She's pretty hot and she's got a great rack, but I'm warning you, she's crazy, I mean, she knifed some girl in middle school just because she was bored. But as long as you keep her well-fed, ammirite?" He laughed, slapping Makoto on the back. 

Makoto looked from Mikoshiba to Gou to Nitori, trying to make sense of the conversation.

"Actually, looking at this now, I think Mari's maw is bigger. A nice little petit wolf, huh? Or a real fox, huh? A tigress? You've got to give me some details, maybe some pointers, I mean..." Mikoshiba was now openly slobbering over Makoto's body.

" _Makoto!_ "

Makoto spun around to find Haru and Rin glaring at him and Mikoshiba. Haru held out a towel, and sniffed disdainfully.

"My towel is wet. I need another towel."

"I'll get it for you, Haru!" Makoto cheered up instantly, his ears perking up and his tail wagging. He trotted off to get a spare towel.

Haru and Rin leveled their full glare at Mikoshiba, their tails swishing in dangerous unison, their ears flat back.

"Retrievers," Mikoshiba scoffed, oblivious. "Still, I gotta hang out with him more."

Gou rolled her eyes. " _Dogs_ ," she said under her breath to Nitori.

Nitori snickered. "Aw, but dogs are pretty cute...!" Suddenly, Haru and Rin were glaring at _Nitori_ , so he quickly cleared his throat, and laughed, "er, well, that is, you know, for... for _other_ people... to keep as pets..." His grey stripped tail wrapped around his leg as he smiled hopefully at his senpai.

Rin grunted, dismissing Nitori.

"Aargh, I really need a girlfriend!" Mikoshiba howled, tilting his head back and rubbing his fingers through his hair. He looked up, and brightened. "Oh, hey! There's some girls over there!"

Gou looked over at the group of her classmates, and scooted closer to her brother. "Oh! Ah, well, that's sort of... our swim club... er, boosters, I guess you call them. They... really enjoyed the last tournament. ...Especially Makoto-senpai's parts..." she laughed nervously.

Some of Makoto's _parts_ more than others...

Haru and Rin looked over at the girls. Rin gave Haru a look that said _Why weren't you on top of this?_ and Haru glared back at Rin as if to say _This is the first I've heard of it!_

"Wow, that dog sure is popular!" Mikoshiba laughed. "But if the ladies like the retriever, then they've got to _love_ a red wolf, right?" he poked Nitori.

"I don't know if it works that way..." Nitori tried to tell him, but Mikoshiba was already striding off to the fence.

Gou sighed.

"I've got your towel, Haru!" Makoto returned, happily holding out a towel for Haru.

Haru sniffed, raising his chin. "Dry my hair for me," he asked, or possibly commanded.

"Ah! And then dry my hair!" Rin demanded, his tail swishing angrily.

Haru glared at him, but then Makoto covered his head with the towel, vigorously rubbing him down. "Got it!" Makoto replied happily.

"You don't need to dry your hair. We're going to start the relay exercise in a minute," Gou sighed uselessly.

Nitori snickered, and winked at her.

  


* * *

  



End file.
